This invention relates to a method and apparatus for connecting and retaining electrical leads to a power interconnect block of an aircraft electrical component such as a generator.
Generators and electric motors are widely used in the aircraft industry. Limited space is available on an aircraft for packaging components. As a result, installation and servicing the components can be difficult due to very tight packaging. Packaging of power systems within the aircraft can be particularly challenging. In one example power system, a drive unit rotationally drives a gear box that, in turn, drives multiple generators and pumps. In one example configuration, a pair of centrally located pumps are surrounded by six circumferentially spaced generators. The pumps and generators are contained within a common housing. Each of the generators includes a power interconnect block to which phase leads are connected to supply power to other aircraft components. The phase leads are typically connected to the power interconnect block using conventional fastening arrangements to ensure that the electrical leads are securely retained by the power interconnect block. For example, the power interconnect block includes a cover and a base secured about all of the electrical leads. Connectors on the phase leads are secured to stator lead connectors using threaded hole/fastener arrangements.
To assemble or service the electrical leads, the cover must be removed from the power interconnect block. The fasteners are arranged typically normal to a rotational axis of the generator shaft, which requires a significant amount of space to obtain access to the power interconnect block for installation of removal of the phase leads. Significant interference arises when arranging multiple generators within a housing in a circumferentially spaced arrangement because the housing is located in close proximity to the power interconnect block. There is insufficient space for a maintenance technician to manipulate the electrical leads and fasteners. What is needed is an improved apparatus and method of securing electrical leads to a power interconnect block of an aircraft electrical component.